


OneShots

by ShineBrightLight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big Brother Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Female Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Villain Bakugou Katsuki, Villain Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Shinsou Hitoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Different oneshots that will be placed in the BNHA Unvierse.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Midoriya Izumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Alone (Villain Izumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Alone Villain Class 1A AU Animatic on youtube.
> 
> Izumi wakes up from a dream where she and her best friends were heroes when in reality, they are villains.
> 
> Placed in the Goddess Izumi Universe

It was a dark and stormy night. Everyone was rushing to get home and out of the rain. No one could hear anything over the pouring rain and rumbling thunder, so the soft sniffling cries of a teenage girl went unnoticed. 

Her white hair, that went to the small of her back, was dripping wet despite the hoodie she was wearing. Her green eyes swam with tears as she leaned against the side of a back alley, hidden from all around her. She pulled her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees as she sobbed. 

_‘[REDACTED.]’_ A voice called urgently and she gasped as she opened her eyes. Her boyfriends were crouched around her, as the sounds of the battle against AFO raged in the background. 

“You alright babe?” [REDACTED} asked as he held out a hand to help her up. She smiled at him and grasped it and pulled herself up. She ran her fingers across her long braid, pulling chunks of rubble out of the strands. Her eyes glowed red as she turned to help. 

After the battle was over she was crowded by everyone, her boyfriends helping her to stand. 

_‘Izumi.’_ Her name was a whisper in the back of her mind. 

She closed her eyes as she smiled, feeling joyful that they had defeated AFO once and for all. 

_‘Izumi.’_ The noise around her vanished and all she could hear was her own soft breathing. 

“IZUMI!” Her glowing toxic green eyes snapped open looking above her arms from where she had been resting her head while sleeping on the counter. 

“...Izumi. It’s time. We should go.” [REDACTED] said. She stretched as she stood from the counter where she had been sleeping. 

“I hope you realize that we’re fucking late now.” Katsuki said from behind her as she leaned backwards with her arms in the air, popping her back. “The others are already in position.”

“My bad. I had a pretty cool dream, you see.” She pulled her gloves on before ruffling her short hair, pulling her black dress shirt and green vest down and adjusting her silver tie. 

“What kind of?” Katsuki asked as they began walking to the door. She laughed softly. 

“We were all pro heroes saving the world.” Katsuki snorted and laughed. 

“That’s fucking dumb.” The door swung open revealing two pairs red eyes along with powder-blue and floating raven hair. 

“What’s dumb?” Tomura asked. 

“Izumi’s dream.” He replied, telling him what she had told him. All five walked out the door and stood on the roof of the tallest building in Hosu. 

“Well then, let’s begin.” She said her eyes beginning to glow Violet. She let fire and smoke pour from her mouth and light in her hands, the violet taking on a yellow undertone. Izumi gave a wicked grin, and leapt from the building, looking like a demon in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video Link: https://youtu.be/chWV1j4yadw
> 
> Announcements for all Oneshots and Main story updates will happen on my twitter. If you enjoy my writing, follow me on twitter at @Sephs-Story-Sense.
> 
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	2. Guess Who's Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Midoriya Hisashi wasn't a bad person? He just had no choice if he could come home or not? Read and witness as he finally comes home to his family after six years of being away.
> 
> Placed in the Goddess Izumi Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this tweet by SuperiorStache on twitter: https://twitter.com/SuperiorStache/status/1234714683908804609?s=20

Midoriya Izumi never really knew her father. Well, that’s a small lie. Her father was a Satellite Communication Systems Operator for the Military in America. He wasn’t able to come home very much, but he called and skyped as often as he possibly could. She knew how much it frustrated her parents, but his job was important and she knew that, so she didn’t put up a fuss about it. 

It was her second year at U.A. and she was missing her dad something fierce. It had been several years since she had last seen him. She couldn’t remember what he smelled like anymore. She was very silent during class and teared up at anything. Katsuki just sighed and pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest. He waved off their classmates' concerns as he rubbed her back. 

Aizawa walked in and everyone sat down. He spared a concerned glance at her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks before he began the lesson. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Elsewhere)

Midoriya Hisashi sighed in relief as he disembarked the plane he had been on for over 14 hours. He had finally gotten relaxation leave and was allowed to go and visit his family. As soon as he had heard the news, he had gotten on the first flight to Japan. 

He gathered his gear and called a taxi which took him home. After thanking the man for driving him and paying the fare, he walked up the many flights of stairs to his wife’s apartment. He set his bags down and knocked on the door. 

“Coming!” Inko’s voice rang out from behind the door, which swung open revealing his beautiful wife. She gasped at the sight of the short white hair and the freckle covered face that she hadn’t seen in person for almost 6 years. 

“HIsashi?” She covered her mouth as tears began to run down her face. 

“Surprise Inko!” He grunted as his wife flung herself into his arms. He pressed his chin to the top of her head and pressed kisses to her face when she looked up at him. She beamed up at him with a watery smile. 

She pulled him inside and sat them both down on the couch. Hisashi pulled her close and relished the feel of her in his arms once again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Hisashi dressed in his gear and had his wife drop him off at UA High where he was going to surprise his daughter. He had talked to all the teachers and they were waiting for him up front. 

“The kids are all in the cafeteria eating lunch. You can go now, or you can wait in the teachers lounge until lunch is over.” Hisashi tilted his head for a moment as he decided. 

“No offense to you or any of the other students here, I think I’ll wait until it can be just my daughters class, Aizawa.” The dark haired male shrugged. 

“No offense taken. I’ll lead you to the lounge so that you can wait until everyone has dispersed.” Hisashi nodded and followed the teacher. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the bell rang after the lunch period was over, Hisashi could hear the loud noises of students walking back to their classes which died down quickly. A few minutes later, Aizawa stood. 

“Ready?” He nodded and followed the teacher to his classroom. He stayed outside the door as the teacher walked in and talked to his class for a second. 

“Alright, Class. We’re going to do something new today, because I don’t feel like teaching. We have a guest speaker today.” The class begins to whisper to themselves as Aizawa walks back to the door and opens it. 

The whole class is surprised at the white haired male that walks in dressed in an American Military uniform. From the back of the room, there was a loud sob and the scrape of a chair being thrown back as Izumi leaps over the desks and jumps into her father's arms. 

“DADDY!” She screams as she buries her face in his neck and wraps her legs around his waist. She sobs happily as he sinks down to the ground, still holding her tightly. 

“You’re home! You’re home!” She repeats as she cries. 

“I’m home, Zuzu.” He murmurs softly as he places his cheek on the top of her head, with hair the same color as his own. 

The class erupts into cheers and claps and several of them also begin to cry at the heart-warming reunion. 

The two feel another body wrap around them, also crying softly. 

“Hey, Uncle Shi.” Katsuki’s voice is gruff and full of unshed tears. Hisashi wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. 

“I missed you too, Firecracker.” Katsuki buried his face in his uncle’s shoulder as he cried, not wanting anyone else to see his tears. Hisashi placed a gentle kiss on the top of Katsuki’s spiky hair before he began to rock his daughter who had begun to hiccup as she continued to cry. 

After a while Izumi stopped crying but still hung onto her father’s arm like a limpet as he talked with the rest of the class about his job and other things. She smiled happily as he pressed another kiss to her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	3. Fly Me to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was little, Katsuki's mom would always sing Fly Me to the Moon to him before bed. That's why it's his favorite song. After a viscious villain attack, he finds an orphaned 6 month old baby girl that somehow survived. He took her with him and adopted her. When she doesn't want to sleep, what does he do? He sings to her just like his mom did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of this tweet by Superior_Mustache on Twitter, https://twitter.com/SuperiorStache/status/1235255080141623297?s=20

Katsuki sighed softly as he woke up once again to his adopted 6 month old daughter screaming her head off. He slid out of his bed and walked barefoot down the hall to the nursery. He walked forward in the dark until he gently ran into the crib that held the squirming body of his daughter. He sighed softly as he leaned down and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to the kitchen and grabbed one of the premade bottles and using his quirk at a very low level, he warmed it just enough. 

He softly ran the tip of the rubber nipple against her cheek, allowing her to turn her head and root for it. When she caught it, she began sucking on it strongly, quickly draining the milk within. Katsuki smiled tiredly as she locked her bright gold eyes with his red ones as she placed her tiny hands on top of his. 

When the bottle was empty, he leaned her against his shoulder and began to pat her back gently. When she finally burped he moved her back down in his arms to cradle her body against his chest. He rocked her gently as he walked back to her room. Her eyes drooped slightly, but she seemed to fight sleep as much as she could. 

After about 10 minutes of her not falling asleep, he tried to think of ways to get her to sleep faster. As he thought, a faint melody played through his mind. 

_‘Fly Me to the Moon…’_ It was something his mother had sung to him often when he was a child. He sat down in the rocking chair placed next to the crib. He hummed softly for a moment as he tried to remember the words and melody together. 

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me sing among those stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby kiss me  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, In other words  
I love you_

He glanced down as the last three words left his mouth to find his daughter sleeping peacefully her cheek smushed to his chest. He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her curly purple hair as he laid her down and covered her in her blanket. 

“Good Night, my little Angel. My sweet Kaida.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby's name is Kaida which means Little Dragon. She has golden eyes with slit pupils and shimmery purple hair, as well as purple and gold scales on her face and body.   
> .  
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	4. Mom's Home!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi Midoriya knows and understands the struggles of military parents, after all she is one! 
> 
> Izumi Midoriya/Shouta Aizawa/Hizashi Yamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off chapter 2 of this story. 
> 
> Izumi is married to Aizawa and Hizashi, and has adopted both Eri and Hitoshi. 
> 
> She also partially raised Katsuki as her long time babysitter/Aunt.

Midoriya Izumi sighed softly as she settled into her seat on the plane she had boarded. She was ready to go home. She was a Helicopter Pilot for the military in America. And she had been on duty for about 2 years. Her oldest was in the middle of his first year at UA. She couldn’t wait to surprise them. Only her adopted dad, Toshinori knew she was coming home. She wanted to surprise her family. She quickly fell into a light sleep, her training being the only thing to keep her from sleeping deeply. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stirred as she was gently tapped on the shoulder. She turned her head to face the apologetic face of the flight attendant who had woken her. 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am. We are beginning to descend and I figured you would want to be awake to disembark.” Izumi gave a gentle smile to the woman. 

“It’s perfectly fine. Thank you for waking me.” The flight attendant gave her a bright smile and a deep bow in reply and went on her way to wake other passengers and to remind them to be in their seats and be buckled. Izumi shifted in her seat as the plane came to a stop. She let the other passengers get up to gather their stuff and begin getting off the plane before she stood. 

Before she grabbed her stuff, Izumi stretched and sighed in relief as her joints popped. She grabbed her bag that had been sitting at her feet and got off the plane. She made her way to the luggage claim where her suitcase was just coming around the bend. She snagged it and pulled it behind her as she walked over to where she had planned to meet with Toshinori. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yagi Toshinori was very nervous. He was standing in the airport waiting for his only daughter to get off her plane. He hadn’t seen her for over two years and he hoped that she hadn’t been too injured that he wouldn’t recognize her. He kept looking around for her head of pure white hair and ended up looking right past her. His eyes immediately went back to the smiling features of a face he hadn’t seen in so long. 

“Hi dad!” Tears started to run down his face and he ran forward and enveloped his daughter in a bear hug. He could feel her own tears dampening his shirt but he only tightened his grip on her. When he pulled away, his hands cupped her face and thumbed her tears away. 

“What have I said about those waterworks, my girl?” He asked gruffly, a small smile on his face. She gave a wet giggle. 

“I think I am allowed in this situation, dad.” He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“You are indeed. Now, it’s about,” He looked at the watch on his wrist. “13:30. So, your family is still at school. Do you want to surprise them there? Or have them come over for dinner at my house? It’s your choice.” 

“At yours. Because knowing them, they are going to cry and they won’t want anyone to see them cry.” He smiled and nodded. He grabbed her suitcase and carried it out for her as he led her to his car. Once they were settled and moving, he made sure she knew to stay quiet before he called one of his son's-in-law. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice came over the speaker of the phone and Izumi smiled brightly at the sound of one of her husbands. 

“Hey, Shouta. It’s Toshinori. I was wondering if you would be willing to bring Hizashi and the kiddos over to my house to have dinner tonight?” He asked as he easily navigated traffic one handed. 

“Sure, we were going to call Izumi tonight, but we can do that at your house, right?” 

“Absolutely. I still have everything set up from the last call we had together.”

“Sounds wonderful. What time?” Shouta asked. 

“How about 6:30? That way, we can have plenty of time to take to Izumi before you need to take the kids home.” He said, smiling at Izumi’s silent laughing. 

“That’s great. I’ll tell Zashi and the kids and we’ll be there then. Bye Toshinori.” 

“Bye Shouta.” The phone went silent as he hung up, and Izumi laughed softly. He glanced at her before directing his gaze back to the road. 

He pulled off an exit, and soon they were pulling into the garage at her dad’s house. She grabbed her bag and bound up the steps and into the house. She dropped her bag   
gently on the floor before she collapsed on the couch. Toshi ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I’ll make dinner and wake you up before they get here and I’ll put your stuff up in my room so they don’t know anything.” She smiled up at him before she fell into a deep sleep. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Izumi woke up on her own and shuffled into the kitchen where she heard her father cooking. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the small of his back like she used to do when she was little. He gave a short laugh as he continued to cook. 

“Your family will be here soon. I would go upstairs and freshen up before they get here.” She nodded with a yawn and walked upstairs. She slipped into the bathroom and washed her face with cold water to wake herself up before she went into her old room and changed into clean clothes. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tank top with a long white cardigan open on top. She brushed her hair and made sure it was not frizzy. She went back downstairs into the kitchen. 

“You get the door when they ring. I’ll hide upstairs until the door is shut and surprise them before you all go in to eat. Keep them in the living room. Oh, and you should record.” He turned on the camera and started recording, aiming it so that it had a full view of the living room and front door, as well as the stairs she would come down from. There was a knock on the door and they nodded and she silently slipped up the stairs as he made his way to the door. 

He swung it open and pulled the two children into huge hugs. 

“Close the door behind you, Hizashi?” The blonde man nodded and closed and locked the door. 

“What’s for dinner?” Hitoshi asked as he pulled away. 

“I made Katsudon, because we are going to be calling your mother after we eat. But first, I have a surprise for you. All of you need to cover your eyes.” Once they had all done so, Izumi silently crept down the stairs. She gave her father a thumbs up. 

“Alright. Open your eyes, in 3… 2… 1… NOW!” He yelled. They all opened their eyes and stared at her in shock. 

“Zumi?” “Momma?” Four different voices asked in surprise. She threw open her arms. 

“Surprise!” She cried, and they all ran forward and tackled her to the ground, all of them crying as they fell into a pile of pillows and blankets. She pressed kisses to every face or hand she could reach. When they all detangled, she pulled her children into hugs of their own, the two children clinging tightly to her cardigan and sobbing into her neck. She peppered their faces with kisses as they held onto her. She passed them off to Toshinori before she was pulled into a hug with her husbands on either side of her. 

She smiled brightly and snuggled into their hold. She felt tears dampening the back of her neck from her blonde husband, and the gentle scratch of stubble on her cheek from her dark haired husband in front of her. She lifted her hand and cupped Shouta’s cheek and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“I missed you all, so so much.” She said when she pulled away. She turned and did the same thing to Hizashi behind her. She pulled her two husbands into the kitchen and to the table and sat down in between them with her kids sitting across from them. Everyone ate quickly, wanting to spend time together. 

“How long have you been here, Izumi?” She swallowed the large bite of her food, humming softly at the flavor that she had missed while overseas and on duty. 

“My flight landed at 13:30 this afternoon. I had dad pick me up and bring me here, knowing you wouldn’t want anyone to see your tears.” Shouta nodded in understanding. 

“Will you come live with us at the dorms, mom?” Hitoshi hesitantly asked. 

“I would love to, Honey, but I don’t know if I would be allowed.” She said sadly reaching across the table to cup her son’s cheek. 

“I can bring it up to Nezu after dinner. That way we can get you back home with us as quickly as possible.” She beamed at Hizashi and nodded as she took another bite of her food. 

“So, how is your class this year, Shou?” She asked as she swallowed. “Expelled anyone yet?” He nodded. 

“Just one. He was an extreme pervert and kept messing with the girls and even Eri when she would come downstairs with me. He didn’t last a week after the dorms were implemented. And before you ask, it only took so long because I was gathering enough evidence to get him expelled and thrown in jail in one fell swoop. But otherwise, my class this year is great. They are a bunch of problem children, but they are growing on me fast.” She smiled at him happily. 

“Well, I would love to visit your students tomorrow if I am allowed.” Eri bounced in her seat. 

“You should meet Miri, Neji and Tama! They are so fun and help me with my quirk when daddy and papa are teaching.” She looked to her husbands in question and Shouta answered. 

“Three third years that helped us catch and throw Eri’s previous… ‘Guardian’ into jail.” She nodded and looked back at her daughter. 

“I would love to meet them honey.” Eri beamed and cheered happily. Hizashi stood from the table and left to the hall to call Nezu while the rest of them cleaned up the table. He came back in with a wide smile. 

“He said that all teachers, spouses and children are allowed to stay on campus.” He said as he slipped his phone in his pocket. The kids cheered and raced over to the door. 

“Don’t forget to say goodbye to your grandfather, kiddos.” Izumi said. They turned around and ran back over to the rest of them and wrapped their arms around Toshinori. 

“Thanks for dinner Grandpa!” Eri said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 

“You are very welcome, my little Unicorn. Have a good time with your mother.” She beamed up at him before she ran back to the door, followed by Hitoshi. Izumi turned and gave him her own hug. 

“Thanks for everything Dad.” He smiled at her and kissed her forehead as well. 

“It was my pleasure Izumi. I’ll see you later.” She walked to her kids by the door and grabbed their hands and let them pull her down to the car. They all got in and drove towards UA high. She relaxed into her seat and leaned her head back. 

The drive was over faster than she had expected and soon they were heading towards the teachers dorms, without Hitoshi, which were in a slightly separate location from the student dorms. They all went into their apartment and fell asleep quickly, tired from the day's events. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izumi woke up early the next morning and after finding Eri wide awake, picked her up and carried her downstairs. 

“What do you think we should do, my little princess? Should we make breakfast for daddy and papa here? Or go to the student dorms and make breakfast for them and meet them and have daddy and papa come over when they wake up?” Eri hummed softly as she thought the question over, resting her head on Izumi’s shoulder. 

“You should make breakfast in the student dorms. That way Toshi’s friends can meet you.” Izumi nodded and walked outside, still holding Eri in her arms. The two walked down the path towards the 1-A Heights Alliance dorms in peaceful silence, enjoying the crisp cool air of the early morning. 

“So, what should I make for breakfast, Eri?” Eri was silent for a moment. 

“Can we have American food for breakfast?” She asked shyly. 

“Absolutely. Do you want to help me?” Eri shook her head. Izumi set her on a chair at the counter and dug through the fridge to find the ingrediants she needed. 

She pulled out two cartons of eggs, a gallon of milk and a few rolls of ground sausage and a package of bacon before heading to the pantry and getting out pancake mix, rice and tortillas. 

“Whatcha doing, Momma?” A soft voice spoke behind her. She turned and saw a sleepy-eyed Hitoshi standing behind her. 

“I figured I’d make breakfast for you and your friends.” She turned back to the food and put 30 cups of rice to cook in their large rice cooker which could hold about 60 cups of rice, cooked. She then began to cook fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon and pancakes all at the same time, using her telekinesis quirk to help out. 

When the rice was done, she split it into two different bowls, one bowl had 15 cups of the rice, and the other had the last 45. She placed half of the fried eggs and half of the scrambled into the bowls along with half the sausage that she cooked into the larger bowl of rice. She mixed the mixture together until it stuck together. She covered the bowl and set it on the table, along with the smaller bowl of rice, and the bowls with the rest of the sausage and scrambled eggs, the large platter of pancakes, the plate of bacon, the plate with the rest of the fried eggs and the package of tortillas. She then placed ketchup, syrup, hot sauce on the table along with fresh orange juice, milk and several pots of coffee. As she had cooked, the smells and sounds of food being cooked caused all the students in the dorm to come to the kitchen to investigate. 

She turned around after placing the last dish on the counter in order to create a buffet style spread of food, so that the students could eat at the table. 

“Go ahead and fill your plates. There should be plenty of food for everyone.” She leaned against the counter over by the sink as she watched the students look at the food warily. Only two students moved to get food. 

“Thank you for the food, Aunt Zumi.” Everyone looked at Bakugou in shock at his soft tone. She smiled softly. 

“You are very welcome Kacchan. How’s your parents?” She asked. He shrugged as he took a bite of his food, closing his eyes in bliss at the taste. He swallowed his bite after chewing in order to respond. 

“Same as usual. Fucking hag won’t stop calling me.” He said softly, his head down towards the table. Izumi’s expression softened. She moved across the kitchen to stand next to him. She placed a finger under his chin and gently lifted his face up in her direction. As they locked eyes, she saw what no one else ever did. 

“If you ever need my help, I’m always a call away.” He stood and wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled him tight against her body, carefully running her fingers through his hair. The other students ignored the two and got their food, not wanting to intrude on the tender moment. She pulled away and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey Mom, did you ever tell dad and papa that you were here making breakfast?” Hitoshi called. The other students gave both him and her a shocked look. She cursed under her breath and Katsuki snickered. 

“No I forgot.” She pulled out her phone finding several missing calls from both of her husbands. She dialed the first number she saw. 

“Hi honey. No, I’m fine. Making breakfast at the student dorms. No, you both were asleep when I left, and Eri was in the middle of climbing out of her bed so I took her with me.” She listened for a moment. 

“No. There is plenty here if you want to come over. That’s fine and I understand. I love you both too. See you in a bit.” She hung up and placed her phone back into her pocket. One of the other students finally got his thoughts together. 

“Mom?! You are Hitoshi’s Mom!?” He screeched, electricity buzzing between his fingers. She nodded, raising her own hand and pulling it towards her body and absorbing it. 

“I’m his and Eri’s adopted Mother. Have been for how long now, little one?” She asked Hitoshi who was eating nearby. 

“Since I was about 6. So… 10 years ish?” She nodded. 

“Sounds about right. And you found Eri when you were only 9 years old.” His friends looked shocked. 

“Why have we never heard about your mom, dude?” The blonde haired kid that she had taken electricity from questioned. 

“She has been gone for about 2 years now.” He said softly. 

“Why?” A black haired girl asked softly as she looked up from her food. Izumi smiled at them all. 

“I am a soldier for the US military. I work in many different fields when I am needed. I wasn’t meant to be away for so long, but things kept popping up that forced me to stay away from home. I’m very glad to be back though. And I will be staying for a long time.” She ran her fingers gently through her son’s purple hair. Hitoshi smiled at her and leaned against her side. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before she glanced at the clock on the wall. 

“What time do you kids have class again?” They all froze and looked at the clock. They hurried and finished their food and ran out of the kitchen to get ready for class. Hitoshi didn’t move and lazily continued to eat his food. Izumi chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair one last time before she got up to put the food away. 

“You should hurry, Tosh. I know your fathers didn’t excuse you from class.” She said. She heard a soft curse and the scrape of his chair as it moved away from the table. She laughed softly as she stacked all the containers and began moving them to the fridge. She got to the last one and found it missing. She startled as she felt a kiss be pressed to her cheek. 

“Bye Mom! See you after school!” Hitoshi yelled as he ran out the door, stuffing the food in his bag. She shook her head with a fond smile and scooped up Eri who had fallen asleep in the middle of eating her food. She carried the sleeping child back to the teacher’s dorms and thought about how great it was to finally be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is the same meal in chapter 9 of CotG because I didn't want to try and write out a whole different meal.   
> .  
> Announcements for all Oneshots and Main story updates will happen on my twitter. If you enjoy my writing, follow me on twitter at @Sephs-Story-Sense.  
> .  
> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	5. Show Yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We watched Frozen 2 last night... this song struck me so hard I just had to write a one shot based on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italized_ is Izumi singing
> 
> Normal is talking, or the other voices
> 
> _**Bold Italics**_ is Izumi's Mother, or Izumi and her Father singing
> 
> **Bold** is her father

Izumi looked at the letter that she had found in her childhood home. As she read the letter her heart warmed and her anger grew. In the letter, she found pictures of her with her mother and father. Her true parents. She angrily wiped away tears and her head shot up as a soft call reached her ears. She looked back to the letter and smiled at the note at the bottom. 

_‘You can find answers where the northwind meets the sea, where the frozen rivers flow. We love you Princess.’_ Izumi folded up the map and slipped it into her pocket. She left her room feeling determined to find out what happened to them. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She held out her hands and with concentration, created a horse out of water. She hopped on and the horse began riding on top of the sea. For several hours she rode, hearing the call get louder and louder as she got closer to ahtohallan. She saw something glowing against the darkness of the evening sky and the dark waters of the sea. As she got closer, she saw it was a large, stationary glacier. 

“Of course! Glaciers are rivers of ice!” She said to herself, remembering a line in the letter. “Ahtohallan is frozen.” She heard the call again, and she smiled softly. 

“I hear you Mama, Papa. And I’m coming.” She urged the horse to go faster. 

_“Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold. Something is familiar; Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold. I can sense you there, like a friend I've always known. I'm arriving, and it feels like I am home.”_ She slid off the horse as they rode onto icy ground. She turned and bowed to the horse, which bowed back before vanishing. She turned to the glacier and her eyes widened at the large wall of ice. 

_“I have always been a fortress, cold secrets deep inside. You have secrets, too; But you don't have to hide.”_ Izumi found a path leading inside the glacier and slipped inside, walking carefully down the tunnel. 

_“Show yourself. I'm dying to meet you. Show yourself. It's your turn. Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life? Show yourself! I'm ready to learn.”_ She spun slowly as she emerged into a large room with several paths. 

_"Ah ah ah ah! (ah ah ah ah ah!)”_ She turned quickly as one of the tunnels lit up with an answering call. She began to run down the tunnel following the lights. 

_“I've never felt so certain! All my life I've been torn. But I'm here for a reason; Could it be the reason I was born? I have always been so different, normal rules did not apply. Is this the day? Are you the way I finally find out why?”_ As she ran she began to slide down the tunnel, so she flung out her arms to keep her balance. As she got to the end of the tunnel, she found her path to be blocked by large pillars of ice. She used her telekinesis to lift them up. Moving into the room beyond and lifting the pillars there. 

_“Show yourself! I'm no longer trembling. Here I am, I've come so far! You are the answer I've waited for all of my life! Oh, show yourself! Let me see who you are!”_ She found her path blocked by a doorway of ice. She placed her hand on it and it exploded into millions of ice fragments that hovered in the air.

_“Come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait, one moment more. Oh, come to me now, open your door. Don't make me wait, one moment more.”_ As she made her way into the room, the ice crystals began swirling around her body before making four large colored crystals with symbols in the middle that matched the ones on her necklace. She carefully moved them with her telekinesis to lay on the ground in a four pointed star with a large hole in the middle. As she did so, four slightly smaller diamond-shaped crystals appeared in the middle. She knelt and ran her fingers gently against it. She looked at the symbols in the middle of each of the other crystals. 

“Fire. Earth. Water. Air.” She murmured softly. Her eyes widened and she stood back up, moving to stand on the middle crystal. A large gust of wind swept around her and a beam of light rose from her and the crystals to hit the ceiling and create a crystalised dome of magic, where in each different section of the dome was a different memory. Of her’s and her parents. New voices sang out as she spun in her spot looking at all the different images. 

‘Where the northwind meets the sea… _(Ah ah ah ah!)_ ’ She whirled around, and saw a smaller version of herself, running around, making the call, looking for her parents before she was grabbed by heroes. 

‘There's a river…( _ **Ah ah ah ah!)’**_ She heard an answering call from a different memory and turned to see her mother calling her in the same way looking panicked.

“Mother.” She whispered softly. 

‘Full of memory.’ She watched the memory in longing but stopped when she heard another new voice. 

**“Come, my darling, homeward bound.”** She turned and saw an image of her father singing, looking like he was directly singing to her. His hand raised, holding it out to her. She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears. 

_“I am found!”_ She sang in return, his expression softened and he smiled at her. 

_**“Show yourself! Step into your power! Grow yourself into something new.”**_ She sang with him as she felt her bound powers shatter the inner cage they had been kept in. Rushing over her body, changing what she was wearing and what she looked like. Her hair changed from green to white, and smoothed out to rest just above her shoulders curling around her ears lightly. Her eye color changed from green to a rich orange. From her outfit of a hero shirt and blue jeans, she was now wearing a black long sleeve with white skinny jeans. 

**“You are the one you've been waiting for,** _All of my life!_ **(All of your life)** _Oh, show yourself!_ ” She looked up as the wind began to swirl around her, carrying with it, snow. 

_“Ah ah ah ah! Ah ah ah ah! AH AH AH AH!”_ She slammed her hands onto the ground, and she vanished from the cavern. 

She reappeared outside a warm cottage hidden in the depths of the japanese mountains. She stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door. It swung open revealing the woman she had seen in her memories. 

“Mama?” She asked softly. The woman gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes flooded with tears. Izumi threw herself into her mother’s hold and the two sunk to the ground, wrapped up in each other. Footsteps stopped behind them and she looked up and sobbed softly at the sight of her father standing over them both. He lowered himself to his knees and pulled them both into his arms. Izumi snuggled closer to her parents, falling asleep encased in their warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and I own absolutely nothing. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

I won't be updating this specific story anymore. This will stay just for the old comments. I made an actual series so that I can have story specific tags, which I should have done a while ago, but never got around to. The Series is labeled: BNHA Oneshots and has all the same stories. 

SORRY!!!


End file.
